


You Gon' make me a believer

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [597]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Consent Issues, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Hinti trying to be a good friend, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Martin est loin d'être aveugle à tout ce qui peut se passer pendant la nuit, et il ne fermera plus les yeux.
Relationships: Stefan Ilsanker & Martin Hinteregger, Stefan Ilsanker/Adi Hütter
Series: FootballShot [597]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	You Gon' make me a believer

You Gon' make me a believer

  
Martin ne peut pas réellement décrire son appréhension, mais il n'aime pas partager sa chambre avec Stefan quand ce dernier semble si... Dressé ? Il apprécie le plus âgé, là n'est pas la question, mais le voir disparaître pendant une heure la plupart du temps avant de revenir avec des marques sur le corps, ou avec des problèmes pour marcher. Non. Hinti ne peut pas être autre chose qu'inquiet pour son ami. Il connaît Ilse depuis longtemps que Francfort, alors le voir expérimenter tout ça sans vouloir lui confier son fardeau ne peut que l'inquiéter. Il n'ira jamais s'opposer à Adi parce qu'ils se connaissent tous les trois depuis Salzbourg, mais dans son cœur l'esprit de rébellion est fort. Stefan boitille jusqu'à la salle de bain, il vient juste de rentrer, d'habitude Martin fait semblant de dormir pour qu'Ilse se sente en sécurité avec son secret, mais aujourd'hui il ne peut plus fermer les yeux. Martin sort des couvertures pour le rejoindre dans la salle de bain, il est à peine surpris de le voir sans son t-shirt et sans son short, comme s'il allait prendre une douche, mais il sait qu'il ne la prendra que le lendemain matin. Martin ne sait jamais ce que Stefan fait seul pendant ces quelques minutes, à chaque fois, mais ne lui sont parvenus que quelques couinements. Évidemment Ilse ne le veut pas ici, mais c'est trop tard pour qu'il change d'avis. Il ferme la porte derrière lui, et posé sa main sur l'épaule du plus âgé, il ne fermera plus les yeux sur la peine de son ami.

  
''Tu devrais dormir.'' Évidemment, Stefan va nier en bloc alors que ses yeux sont déjà sur les traces de doigts sur ses hanches

''Je peux te répondre la même chose, Ilse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Martin s'agenouille à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras, sa poitrine contre son dos

''Rien que tu dois savoir.''

''Ilse s'il te plaît... Je veux juste t'aider, personne d'autre ne saura.''

''... Bien... Mais tu dois te taire à propos de ça, sinon ce sera pire pour moi, d'accord ?''

''Tu peux compter sur moi.''

  
________________________

Ilse mord sa lèvre en entrant dans la chambre de son entraîneur, il sait que ce n'est pas sain, mais il ne peut pas l'empêcher, Adi ne pourra jamais le laisser sortir de ce cercle... Hütter est assis sur la chaise devant le bureau dans sa chambre d'hôtel, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, il sait pas si c'est une bonne chose que ça diffère... Il sait ce qu'il a à faire, alors il retire son t-shirt et fait glisser son boxer sur le sol en s'approchant de la chaise, Ilse ne veut rien laisser paraître, mais il est terrifié de ne pas pouvoir être libre de son corps. Adi l'invite à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, il ne peut pas décrire le regard de son entraîneur, mais c'est étrange d'être désiré malgré la différence d'âge entre eux. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps avant que des doigts entrent dans son trou, de la salive aidant à peine, il devrait pour autant avoir l'habitude...

  
_________________________

  
''Oh Ilse... Je suis désolé...'' Hinti le tient plus fort contre lui, ses mains enroulées autour de sa taille

''Hinti,s'il te plaît, oublie tout ça, pour ton propre bien.''

''Comment est-ce que je pourrais ? Tu as besoin d'aide Stefan !''

''Je sais... Mais c'est trop tard pour moi, je suis revenu en parfaite connaissance de cause.''

''Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.''

''Martin, tu es adorable, mais ça n'est pas ton problème.''

''Non, je ne peux pas retourner me coucher une nouvelle fois alors que mon ami souffre, ensemble, on va réussir, d'accord ?''

''... Bien, mais n'en parle pas aux autres, tu ne devrais même pas savoir...''

''Tu peux compter sur moi. Tout va bien se passer, tu peux avoir confiance en moi.''

''Je sais.''

  
Fin


End file.
